The invention generally relates to a method and apparatus for use with an inflow control device.
When well fluid is produced from a subterranean formation, the fluid typically contains particulates, or “sand.” The production of sand from the well typically is controlled for purposes like preventing erosion and protecting upstream equipment. One way to control sand production is to install screens in the well and form a filtering substrate around the screens to filter sand from the produced well fluid. A typical sand screen is formed from a cylindrical mesh that is placed inside the borehole of the well where well fluid is produced. Another typical sand screen is formed by wrapping wire in a helical pattern with controlled distance between each adjacent winding. Using a gravel packing operation, gravel is deposited in the annular region that surrounds the sand screen to form a filtering substrate.
In a conventional gravel packing operation, the gravel is communicated downhole via a slurry, which is a mixture of a carrier fluid and the gravel. A gravel packing system in the well directs the slurry around the sand screen so that when the fluid in the slurry disperses, gravel remains around the sand screen.